


Tobito but not a dumbass this time.

by ShinobioftheArchive



Category: Naruto
Genre: Tobi is a good Genius!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinobioftheArchive/pseuds/ShinobioftheArchive
Summary: What if good ol' Tobito had a brain bigger than his dick? Find out now!
Kudos: 13





	Tobito but not a dumbass this time.

**Don't own Naruto** **.**

Uchiha Obito had done it. The Kyuubi had killed the Hokage and left Naruto alone in the world. What a perfect opportunity! Obito took the child and used Kamui to take him to the Akatsuki base. Here, he could brainwash or imprison Naruto until he needed him. Genius! He also took the chance to snag a few other children. After all, he could never have too many potential allies. That said, he knew he shouldn't trust them with too much power. Ah well, that was for later.

_A few ideas later._

It really was a perfect plan. Honest! Orochimaru would use his weird skin suit jutsu to pretend to be the Kazekage and then they would take Gaara. Thus giving them the ability to start sooner than planned. It was still going to be a pain to get the Nibi and the Hachibi from Kumogakure, but baby steps! Actually... Obito had another idea. After getting Gaara, Pain could attempt to ransack Kumo, and the rest of the Akatsuki could team up and grab the Jinchuuriki… that wasn't too horrible a plan! The Sanbi, and by extension the Rokubi, would be easy, what with that genjutsu and all, the Nanabi would be easy too, as it belonged to a weaker village but what about the Yonbi and Gobi? They belonged to Iwagakure and if Obito wanted to attack Kumo for the Jinchuuriki, Iwa would expect it and increase security... Well Obito could fight Iwa. They certainly wouldn't expect someone who could phase through matter. But him being alone would only increase the risk. Him being with someone intimidating like Orochimaru however... That just might work! Tobito is a good genius! This was a brilliant plan! 

_One week later._

It had only taken a week for the plan to be executed. First was Gaara, who had the Ichibi taken the same day as he was. Next, before the news could reach Kumo, Obito used Kamui on the majority of the Akatsuki to transport them there. They fought valiantly and had decimated much of Kumo's forces, not to mention the hard fought battle over the Jinchuuriki. However, Kumo lost the Jinchuuriki, and the Nibi was given to the statue. At the same time, Obito and Orochimaru fought against Iwa. Or rather Orochimaru fought Iwa while Obito Kamui'd the Jinchuuriki to the compound. News travelled fast, but Obito travelled faster, taking the Sanbi from Yagura was easy as he was under a genjutsu, Utakata however was a harder battle. Still, both were taken and the Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi and Rokubi were given to the statue. The Nanabi was indeed easy to steal from such a weak village, and was promptly given to the statue, followed by the Hachibi and the Kyuubi. And thus, Obito made Orochimaru resurrect Madara, who awoke the statue into it's Juubi form and went on to cast the Infinite Tsukiyomi. It was too late for anyone to act against it. Obito laughed at the idea. After all, he was a good genius...


End file.
